Haven't I Seen You Before?
by musicis4ever
Summary: Meeting the Doctor was probably the strangest thing that happened to Genevieve Tyler. Because of him, she nearly died during the London Blitz, met Jack Harkness, fell in love, and got a bad case of amnesia. What happens next, no one suspected. Bad summary, but the actual story is better! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction! Let me know what you think of it, and don't hesitate to be honest! Peace out, people!**

**Prologue: A Rough Start**

"Rose?" A gentle voice called into the night.

"Yeah?" Rose stuck her head out of the blue Police box, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

"There you are, sis! Mum's been so worried!" The beautiful, brunette, 17-year-old Asian girl ran to Rose.

"Hey, Genny!" They embraced, briefly.

"But where have you been all this time?"

"Out," Rose answered, loftily. Genny looked at her sister, confused.

"You've been 'out' for nearly a year? Alone?"

"Well, not exactly alone…"

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"Come here," Rose said, grabbing Genny's hand.

They went into the blue box.

"Whoa!" Genny nearly fainted.

"I know… Bigger on the inside." Rose seemed to be a bit preoccupied.

"Is this a spaceship?" Genny touched one if the strange twisted antler like pillars that held the "ship" together. There were lights all around the inside, and a giant pillar in the middle of the metal grated floor. Around the clear, glowing pillar were a bunch of flashing and bleeping lights along with a few gadgets here and there.

"It's called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." Rose said, as though everyone knew that.

"Erm, in English?" Genny said, ducking to avoid being decapitated by a strange flying object buzzing over her head.

"A time machine, basically." Her older sister said, looking up at the mile high ceiling.

"You're kidding!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. Rose turned around in surprise and said, "But I'm not!" Genny looked very hard at her sister, and then started to believe her.

"Okay, I believe you. For now… Who-"

"Rose, I finally figured out that we're back on Earth! Talk about being slow!" An excited, yet puzzled male voice came from somewhere in the back of the TARDIS.

"-Owns this TARDIS?" Genny finished, slowly.

"Oh, and apparently there's been a slight hiccup in the TARDIS's transmission. We could be here for a bit." The voice continued.

"Great to hear, Doctor!" Rose called to whoever was in the back.

"His name's The Doctor," Rose said, simply.

"Doctor who?"

"Just The Doctor. Nothing else."

"Weird name," Genny said, swatting the gadget away from her nose. It crashed to the floor.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, _no_!" A man with short brown hair and brown eyes ran out of the room. He was attractive, in an action figure kind of way.

"What's happened?" Rose asked, looking concerned.

"Your _friend_ just knocked out my data distributor! That took three years to make! Three bloody _years_!" He turned on Genny.

"What did you do that for?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't like how close it was getting to me."

The man came closer to her. She backed up into a chair, a bit terrified.

"That was the last data distributor from my planet, Gallifrey! And you just demolished it!"

"You're from another planet?"

"If you must know, yes! Now get off my ship!"

"Oi! Go easy on her, Doctor!" Rose said, grabbing his arm. He faced her, giving her an incredulous look.

" 'Go easy on her'? She just destroyed any chance of me knowing where the coordinates of our next location will be!"

"If she goes, I go!"

"Why are you so loyal to your friend?" The Doctor asked, rounding on Rose.

"Because she's my baby sister!" She shouted at him.

The TARDIS hissed loudly. The Doctor looked at Rose in shock, she glared back at him, and Genny sat down in the chair.

"Her name is Genevieve Tyler. She's 17 years old, and I love her to death."

"But she doesn't look a _thing_ like you!"

"That's because Mum adopted me. Actually, she found me."

"_Found_ you? Where?" The Doctor turned around, his leather jacket flapping.

Genevieve paused for a moment, looking at the glowing pillar that she figured must be the source of power for the TARDIS. She took a deep breath before beginning her story.

**Flashback**: Jackie Tyler was walking with Rose around Big Ben. She noticed this bundle of blankets with a hungry baby inside. Naturally, she looked around for the baby's parents and family. No one had seen that baby before. "Just appeared out of nowhere," people said.

**Back on the TARDIS**:

"I _did_ get a reading about that from the TARDIS, but I didn't pay attention to it." The Doctor muttered.

"Doctor, you're interrupting her story!" Rose chided him.

"Oh! Sorry about that! Please continue." He put his hands in front of his mouth, his fingertips pressed against his lips and began to pace in front of Genevieve.

**Flashback continued**:

Jackie took the baby back to her place. She loved that baby, and was delighted to find that she had another girl. She discussed the subject of the name with Rose. They both settled on the name "Genevieve". But Jackie knew she couldn't keep Genevieve forever. Then one stormy night a young woman (at least they thought so at first) came to their door. Genevieve was 8 and Rose was 10. Hearing the doorbell ring, on her way upstairs, Genevieve answered the door and the woman snatched her up!

"Mum! Mum! Someone's taking Genny!" Rose shouted. Jackie belted down the stairs, not even bothering to put a coat on or her shoes, and raced after the woman.

Genevieve was taken to an abandoned shed, somewhere outside of London. There was a flash of blue light. Genevieve had her eyes shut and so she thought it was lightning, but when she opened her eyes there was a monster standing where the woman had been. A horrid green monster with big eyes, rather chubby, very tall, long fingered hands with razor sharp nails, and flat feet.

**Back on the TARDIS**

"Impossible!" The Doctor declared.

"Interrupting again!" Rose said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, sorry!" He motioned for Genevieve to continue, which she did.

**Flashback continued, yet again**

"I am a member of the Slitheen family, and _you_ will make me rich. Well, if you stay alive that is." The creature laughed a gurgling highpitched sound.

Being a kid, Genevieve didn't know what else to do except scream. Jackie had heard her and hit the Slitheen with a thick tree branch. It stunned the woman, but not for long. Taking advantage of that moment, Jackie took Genevieve in her arms and ran for it. Over her shoulder, Genevieve saw the Slitheen chasing after them, growling and cursing. When they got home, the Slitheen shouted that one day she'd return for what was rightfully hers and no one would stop her.

**End of flashback, back on the TARDIS**

"We've been dreading that day ever since. And _that_ is why I'm a Tyler. _That's_ why I don't look a thing like Rose. And _that's_ why I want to come with you, Doctor! I want to find that Slitheen and say 'I'm tired if hiding! Come and get me!' " Genevieve paused, waiting for an answer.

"You're either very brave or insane!" The Doctor looked at Genevieve with a big grin.

"I _love_ you!" He picked her up and twirled her around, initially startling her. She laughed as he continued to do so.

"Oh, you are _fantastic_!" His voice had a whole new tone to it.

"So I take it you're not mad at me anymore?" She tried a smile, which was returned with enthusiasm.

"No, I'm not mad at you! I exaggerated when I said it took me three _years_ to build that! It really took six _days_!"

"_I_ think it's brilliant!"

"Thank you. Rose got annoyed by it."

"I can't see why." Genevieve smiled at the Doctor again. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Right!" The Doctor clapped his hands together, "So any more passengers or are we clear for take off?"

"Thought you said we couldn't go until the data thing is fixed?" Genevieve asked, her head cocked to one side.

"Data distributor. And it really isn't that important."

She brought her head back to its normal position, frowning at the Doctor and folded her arms.

"What?" He asked, confused. Genevieve looked at her sister. Rose shrugged.

"Ohhhh… Right, erm, sorry about what happened a few moments ago." He looked rather sheepishly at her. She looked cross, and the Doctor thought he'd really blown it. Then she laughed. Rose joined her; the Doctor was totally confused and thought he never would understand women.

"In response to your question earlier, there aren't any more passengers." Genevieve said, through her laughter.

"We're clear," Rose added, still laughing.

"Okay, stop laughing!" He looked cross at them. They swallowed their laughter, and the realized he was smiling. All three laughed, saying how ridiculous the other looked.

"All right, we'd better get going. Unless you want to stay here all night long?" Genevieve smiled.

"She's right, Doctor. Weren't you just talking about the London Blitz?" Rose questioned.

"What? Oh, yeah! Off we go!" The Doctor went to the glowing pillar and pulled a couple of levers and pushed a variety of flashing buttons.

"Grab a hold of something!" Rose called to her, already holding a lever by the center of the TARDIS (as Genevieve now realized it was).

"What?" "Too late!" The TARDIS lurched and Genevieve flipped over the top of her chair. All she said was: "Whoa! What the hell just happened?" "Just the TARDIS taking off through the stars and time. You all right back there?" The Doctor asked, rather quickly. She popped her head up, "Fantastic!"

"By the way, what's with the shirt?" The Doctor asked Rose, a few moments later. "You _are_ wearing the shirt I got for you last year!" Rose looked down at her shirt. "Oh, yeah…" She had a black shirt with a Union flag on it. "It's a nice shirt, Rosie!" "Thanks, Genny! I love your whole outfit!" Genevieve smiled at her sister, twirling around. She had thrown a light tan jacket on over a navy blue shirt and was wearing a knee length lacy white skirt. "Thanks, Rosie!"

The TARDIS jerked to the side. Genevieve lost her balance and fell on her side. "Are you all right?" Rose asked, moving to help her sister. Before she could give an answer, the TARDIS jerked again and she slid across the grated floor, feeling a slight burn on her hands. The doors flew open. "Doctor!" Rose yelled, regaining her balance.

"One second!" He flipped a few more switches, and hit the TARDIS with a rubber mallet. Genevieve slid back, crashing with the opposite wall. "Turning again!" The Doctor shouted. "Wait!" Rose reached for Genevieve's hand, but missed by a centimeter. The TARDIS's doors flew open again. Genevieve slid across the floor again, her hands burned, and she slid almost all the way out.

"Genevieve!" The Doctor yelled, straightening out the TARDIS. She quickly grabbed the edge of the floor of the TARDIS and held on for her life. Her heart hammered against her throat. She felt her fingers losing grip. She looked down and saw London. "Doctor?" She asked, a bit more urgently. "Hold on a moment!" "I _am_!" Her right shoulder gave in.

"Can't hold on much longer!" "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Her elbow and her forearm began to slide off too. "Rose, I can almost reach her." Genevieve saw the Doctor's hand reaching for hers. Her fingertips almost touched his. Her left hand lost grip and she fell towards Earth, screaming. "No!" The Doctor shouted. Genevieve lost track of the TARDIS, as she continued to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay! School was hectic and my summer was so busy! Anyway, I really **_**really**_** could use some feedback about this story! It would help me a lot with continuing this story. Please post a review or two and I'll post the next chapter! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1: The Guessing Game**

Genevieve grabbed a rope hanging from (what looked like) a blimp. The rope burned her hands as she slid to a stop, but she didn't let go. She sighed in relief, yet she knew she couldn't hold onto the rope forever.

"I hope someone finds me soon!" She whispered to herself. A light shined on her. She squinted a bit at the sudden brightness.

"Hold on, miss!"

"Who's there?" She called to the American male voice.

"Someone who can help you." The voice replied. She looked into the sky around her. Nothing was there except for a handful of those blimp things.

"Where are you?" She asked, confused. As an answer, she felt something solid beneath her feet. A moment later, someone was holding her around her waist. She was startled by this, and nearly fell.

"It's all right. I got you." He assured her. Genevieve took her eyes from her feet and looked at the face of her savior. She smiled, shyly.

He had dark brown hair that shone in the moonlight. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were, but she guessed they would be blue. His eyes sparkled as she gazed into them with her hazel ones. She wanted to say something, but he beat her to the punch.

"Hello," he smiled at her, and she felt herself blush. He was extremely handsome, in her opinion.

"Hello," she said, softly.

"Mind if I take you inside my ship?" He asked. She shook her head in response. "Hold on tight!" He scooped her in his arms. She put her arms around his neck.

On a second thought she asked, "Is this necessary?" She blinked and they were inside a ship with blinking lights and dim lighting.

"Not at all. I just think you're hot, and I like being held by you." He winked at her. She promptly fainted. When she came to, her savior was standing over her. She tried to sit up, but he stopped her.

"Take it easy. There's a slight imbalance after teleporting like that." He took her in his arms again, telling her to watch her head. "Would you care to join me for a drink on the roof?"

"I would, but…" She looked at her hands.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He set her down. He took her hands, palms up. Her palms were cut wide open, her fingers were blistered, and pieces of rope were in her wounds. "Ouch! How did this happen?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"Hey, I got time." She paused.

"All right, I'll tell you. You might not believe me though."

"I believe a lot of things." He sat down in his chair.

She sighed and told him about the TARDIS, Rose, and the Doctor. She didn't mention that Rose was her sister or her life story. She was afraid she'd weird her savior out. When she finished, she held her breath.

"This Doctor you mention… Who is he, exactly?" Her savior asked.

"He didn't say. Just that he's from a planet called Gallifrey." There was an awkward silence.

"Sorry, I forgot about your hands!" He guided her over to some kind of platform. "Okay, stand there and keep your hands up."

"Why?" She asked, warily.

"I won't hurt you."

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"Look into my eyes." She did, and saw that every word he'd spoken was the truth.

"All right. I trust you, but-" He put his index finger on her lips.

"No more questions until after!" She nodded, and he removed his finger. Her lips tingled. He looked at his controls. "Damn! The nanogenes aren't gonna work!"

"Nanogenes? How did you get so many on your ship?"

"You know what they are?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah. Though how I know, I couldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because _I_ don't know how I know about nanogenes!"

"Sit down," he said, gently. She did, and he sat down next to her. He took out a white shirt and ripped it into long strips. Genevieve was impressed. He also took out something that she didn't know by the look of it, but by the smell. It was rubbing alcohol.

"This is gonna sting, and I'm sorry if it hurts you."

"I'll be strong." He gently cleaned her wounds with the rubbing alcohol.

She winced a bit, but otherwise she was fine.

"You're brave. Most people would've been crying by now." He seemed impressed.

"Guess I'm not that kind of girl."

"Who are you?" His questioned surprised her.

"My name or who I am as a person?"

"Name first," he smiled, wrapping a strip around her right hand. She returned his smile, turning around to face him.

She moved closer to him and said, "Guess."

"If I guess it right, will you go out for another drink with me sometime?"

"If you guess it right in the first 10 tries, I'm yours."

"Hmm…" He finished with her right hand. "Is it Rose?"

"Nope. 9 more left."

"Emily?" He tightened the bandage.

"Ow! No. 8 more."

"Sarah?" She giggled and shook her head.

"Donna?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "No. 6 more." He finished with her left hand. He stood up and paced, pondering.

"Janice?"

"Nope! 5 more!"

"Jade?"

"Nope! 4 more!"

"Jane?"

"No way! 3 more."

"Jennifer?"

"No but close. 2 more!"

"Ginny?"

"Nope, but my name does start with a 'g'. 1 more."

"Jenny with a 'g' is 'Genny' which would be a nickname for… Genevieve?"

"Yes!" She grinned and embraced him.

"Now you've got to tell me _your_ name."

"Since I had to guess, you've got to."

"If I get it right?"

"Then my first kiss belongs to you tonight."

"If only I were so lucky." She blushed and looked away.

"Okay. You have 10 guesses, starting now!"

"Hmm…" She stood up, putting her bandaged finger on her chin. "John?"

"Nope. 9 left."

"Daniel?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… 8 left. Ummm… Jason?"

"I wish!"

"7 left. Alexander?"

"Nope. 6 left."

"George?"

"No, 5 left."

"Josh?"

He shook his head. "4 left."

"Jackson?"

"Really close, but no. 3 left."

"Jack!"

"Yep!"

"Really?" She was surprised.

"Really," he nodded.

"Wow. Nice name." She said, sincerely.

"What I don't get is this: how is it that you have 2 guesses left and I don't have any?"

"Maybe I got lucky?" She shrugged.

Jack smiled at her, "Come on. I want to show you something." He led her out to the open and they stood on the top of his ship.

"It's beautiful!" Genevieve breathed.

"Look down." She did so and almost fell off the ship. It was as if they were standing on air. The city shone beneath them.

He caught her, "Careful!" She clung to him.

"You okay?" He sounded concerned.

"Yeah." She looked in his eyes, "I'm… fine."

"Are you sure?" She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Okay then." They released each other. There was another awkward silence.

"Um, about that drink…"

"Be right back!" Jack disappeared and reappeared with 2 champagne glasses and a corked bottle of champagne.

"You keep champagne on board?"

"Yeah, but I don't have anyone to share it with."

"That's hard to believe," she said.

"Why's that?" Jack asked, uncorking the bottle. The cork flew off with a _POP!_ He poured the champagne into the glasses. She didn't answer, just smiled and took a glass.

"Well, when you feel like telling me, I'll be here." He took a sip.

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" He took another sip from his glass.

"Are you a time traveler?" She asked, seriously. There was a slight pause.

"In a way, yes."

"How do you mean, 'in a way'?" Her answer was a familiar metallic clanging, like ancient engines, and a whooshing sound.

"What is that?" Jack asked, confused.

"My ride back home," Genevieve smiled at him. They went inside his ship.

"It's just an old police box."

"Yeah. It's bigger on the inside."

The doors of the TARDIS opened. Jack's eyes widened a bit as he saw the inside.

"Whoa," was all he said.

"I _know_!" Genevieve beamed. The Doctor came out, though he turned slightly to talk to Rose. In that moment, Jack grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She was going to pull away, but found that she liked it. Her eyes shut as they continued to kiss.

"Anyway, where was I? _OI!_" The Doctor shouted the last bit at Jack and Genevieve. "Break it up, you two!" Genevieve knew that he was teasing, but she became very self-conscious and broke apart from Jack. They both avoided the other's eyes.

"Come along, Genevieve. I've found a new planet you and Rose _have_ to see!" The Doctor motioned her to follow him inside.

"Oh, um… Okay then. It was nice to meet you, Jack." She began to walk away.

"Nice to meet you too, Genevieve."

"See you around!" She faced him and waved. He returned her wave and smiled. She went into the TARDIS, but turned around to see him one more time.

Jack was still there, her lipstick on his lips, and a sad look in his eyes. The doors closed. Genevieve sighed, saddened.

"What's wrong, Genny?" Rose asked.

"Nothing," she replied, with a fake smile. Her sister narrowed her blue eyes.

"Grab a hold of something!" The Doctor shouted. "Especially you, Genevieve!" He added. The TARDIS started up.

Grateful that the Doctor gave her an excuse to move, Genevieve went to the center of the TARDIS. She looked down and gasped.

"What is it, Genevieve?" He asked.

"I forgot to give this back!" She showed him the champagne glass (now empty).

"I promise we'll return to that place soon." He looked back to the controls.

"Doc_tor_!"

"Fine, you win!" He rerouted the TARDIS, grumbling about time wasters. The TARDIS landed and Genevieve practically tore the doors off their hinges.

"_Wait!_ It didn't land on his ship. Oh. I might have misjudged the time. We landed a week or so after you met whoever that guy was."

"His name is – " Genevieve began, walking to the doors again. The Doctor pulled her back.

"Hold on! I have to go out first."

"And what makes you the boss around here?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I introduced you to that guy!" He folded his arms. She let her hands drop.

"Yeah. You did. You also nearly killed me, too!" She showed him her bandaged hands. "Still fresh from whatever time I came from." The Doctor's eyes widened in shock.

"What happened?"

"Thought you'd know." She glared at him.

"Well, it's hard to pinpoint every event in history. Past, present, and future, all at the same time… Very time consuming, very tiring. Are you following me?" He said it all quite fast.

"Um… No?" She said, confused.

"Well, I'm from Gallifrey as you know. I'm a Time Lord. The last of them actually. I can see everything that is, was, and can be. I travel in this TARDIS. It's also the last of its kind. My job is just to make sure that everything's all right here. And I like time travelling. Does this make sense?" He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Uh-huh."

"Right then, let's go!"

"Wait, Doctor. You wanted to know what happened to my hands, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Long story short, when I fell through the sky I grabbed a hold of a rope and burned my hands on it. That's when Jack rescued me."

"Who's Jack?"

"The guy who kissed me."

"Oh!" The Doctor looked surprised.

"Oi, Genny!"

"Yeah, Rose?"

"What happened to your lipstick?" Rose's question caught Genevieve off guard. She looked at the Doctor for help.

"I told her to take it off. Apparently it interferes with the TARDIS!" He smiled at Rose.

"Thank you, Doctor," Genevieve whispered to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I beg of all my readers to REVIEW! I had the biggest writer's block and found some inspiration, but could use some more ideas.**

**Chapter 2**

Jack couldn't stop thinking of those gorgeous hazel eyes. And that wonderful name… Genevieve!

"Captain Jack, where is your destination today?" The female computer voice questioned.

"London Blitz, Big Ben," he said automatically.

"You went there two weeks ago," the computer sounded surprised.

"I know. I just have a date." He sat back in his chair.

"As always, your wish is my command." The ship took off through a wormhole. Jack smiled, then checked his readings. A message blipped onto the screen. The smile was replaced with a frown.

"Computer, I have to go back to headquarters. Change course, please." He sighed.

This was the reason why he didn't date anyone. But he hoped Genevieve would understand. Although, a guilty feeling built inside of him as he thought of her looking around the whole of the London Blitz for him. She'd still be carrying that champagne glass and that man would be watching over her. He readjusted his hat.

Meanwhile… The Doctor steered both Tylers towards an abandoned shack. After a while Genevieve grabbed the Doctor's arm, stopping him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was just wondering where Rose went." She looked worried.

"Isn't she behind you?" He practically flung her aside.

"You tell me!" She stopped herself by grabbing the side of a house.

"This is bad! This is very, very bad!" He ran his hands through his hair.

"Oh! _There_ she is!" Genevieve sighed in relief, pointing up at a rooftop. Rose was there going towards a blonde haired little boy wearing a gas mask. "What's he saying?" Genevieve crept closer to the ladder to the house. The phone in the TARDIS rang suddenly, making her jump and squeak.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked her.

"The phone." She said, her heart returning to its normal pace.

"No, I meant that 'eep' noise." He said, frowning at the still ringing telephone.

"Oh. That was me. When I get scared, I squeak. It's one of my many flaws." She blushed.

"How is that possible?" The Doctor asked no one in particular.

"Well- Oh my God, Rose!" Genevieve gasped, noticing her sister going higher and higher up. She was gripping a rope from another one of those blimp things. The Doctor wasn't paying any attention to either Tyler.

If he had, he would have caught Genevieve climbing up the ladder to her sister. He also would have seen her grab onto a rope and her moving away from the rooftops. He was too busy answering the phone and asking himself questions. When he did turn around, he hit himself on his forehead when he realized no one was with him.

Up in the air, Rose and Genevieve were hanging on for dear life.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked, as she was turning around.

"I was going to help you down!" Genevieve replied before she went soaring over a chimney.

"Why?" Rose returned, ducking to avoid a bird.

"Because I was trying to be a good sister!" Genevieve spat out a handful of her hair.

"What were you doing while we were trying to locate you?" Rose said, curiously. Genevieve said nothing.

"Did you meet someone?" Rose asked, more gently.

"Yes." Her sister blushed again.

"Was he handsome?" Genevieve smiled softly.

"Very. And he was nice too."

Rose was worried and happy at the same time. Her sister noticed that and stopped talking.

"Well, who was he?" Rose raised an eyebrow at her.

"The most wonderful, fantastic, beautiful man I've ever seen in my life." Genevieve sighed.

"His _name_, Genny."

"Oh! His name was Jack." She turned bright red.

"Jack who?" Rose looked intensely at Genevieve.

"I… I don't know!" She noticed neither of them had shared last names.

"Did you kiss him?" Rose asked, her back to her sister.

"Of course not!" She lied. They were silent for a bit. Genevieve felt her hands slipping, the bandages unraveling.

"Not again!" She said, knowing she'd be falling in a few moments. Rose beat her to it. Genevieve winced as her cuts opened again. Rose was caught in a bright, blue light, stopping her in midair.

"Hold on!" Jack's voice said. Genevieve was moving farther and farther away from Rose. She couldn't hear what Jack was saying.

"Hey there!" Jack's voice called to her. She nearly let go of her rope in surprise.

"It's all right! I'm right underneath you! You can let go now." He sounded sincere. She took a deep breath and let go. She felt the strong arms of Jack holding her. He couldn't tell who she was because it was so dark.

"You'll be all right Miss…" He was searching for a name.

"Tyler." She supplied.

"Miss Tyler." He grinned at her.

"Hel_lo_!" Rose called from up in the sky.

"Sorry!" He brought Genevieve into his ship and beamed Rose down.

"If you're tired, you can sleep in the back." He carried Rose to the back.

"Thank you." Genevieve fell asleep. When she woke up, Rose was asking Jack who he was.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He held a hand out to her.

"Rose Tyler." She shook his hand. He did a double take.

"Are you related to the girl in the back, by any chance?"

"Yeah, she's my little sister!" Rose said, not at all surprised.

"You're both beautiful." Jack smiled at her.

"Thanks, but I have a boyfriend," she looked away.

"What's his name?" He asked, sitting in his chair. Genevieve sat up.

"Mickey Smith. We've been together for… a while." Rose seemed flustered.

"It's nice to have someone that's always there for you," Jack sounded sad. "Don't _you_ have a special someone?" Rose asked, shocked.

"No. But I _did_ meet this amazing girl 2 weeks ago." He smiled, happily.

"Really? Who is she?" Rose stopped pacing and leaned against the side of the ship.

"Genevieve," he sighed. Rose bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"She's really something. I think… I don't know. I think I might love her!" Jack admitted, blushing.

Genevieve rose from her bed, slowly inching her way out.

"Genevieve is a wonderful girl. She's only 17, but she's so mature for her age. She acts like an adult most of the time and she's very creative." Rose noticed Genevieve, but didn't say anything. "I wish I could talk to her again." Jack leaned back.

"But you _can_!" Genevieve came out of the shadows. Jack leaned forward so fast that he nearly fell out of his chair. They both grinned and ran to each other. He lifted her off the ground, then he set her down gently. He kissed her, briefly.

"I haven't seen you in weeks! I missed you!" Jack said, as they broke apart.

"I missed you too, Jack!" Genevieve smiled at him. Rose gave a not-so-subtle cough.

"Oh! Uhh… Rose! Let me see your hands." Jack said, in a weird tone. Rose looked at Genevieve. She nodded, so Rose held out her hands. He flipped them over.

"Ouch! Though, admittedly, not as bad as Genevieve's were. You could almost see the bones!" Jack said, examining Rose's hands.

"Oi!" Genevieve protested, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's true! By the way, I didn't get a chance to say this before… You've got really soft skin!"

She blushed at his compliment. "Thanks. Oh! I forgot to give this back to you!" She put the champagne glass next to the others.

"Thanks! You're the best, Genevieve!" He winked at her again. She smiled, looking away. "Okay, hold still." He pushed a button and a loud humming noise filled the cabin. Genevieve turned around.

Rose's hands were covered in tiny yellow pulsing dots.

"Nanogenes!" Genevieve exclaimed.

"Fixed them last week!" He pressed another button and they vanished. "You just got 3 layers of skin to replace what you lost!" Jack said. He looked at Genevieve's hands.

"Your hands are bleeding again!" He sounded concerned.

"So they are." She said, nonchalantly.

"Let me see them!" He took her loosely wrapped hands and rewrapped them. She winced.

"Did I hurt you?" He looked freaked out.

"No, I was just kidding." She smiled. He playfully pushed her. She laughed.

"Genevieve?" He asked, flipping a switch.

"Yes, Jack?" She answered as music filled the ship.

"May I have this dance?" He held his hand out for her.

"You may," she said, taking his hand. They went to the roof of his ship. She placed her other hand on his shoulder. He put his other hand just under her shoulder blade. They waltzed to the music.

"What about Rose?" Genevieve asked.

"She's beautiful and all, but I don't love her. I love _you_."

"But Jack, we met two weeks ago."

"True. All the same, you're the one I love." The song ended and they kissed. Big Ben began to strike midnight as they kissed again. Jack's hands slid down to her waist, and hers rested on his chest. They kissed again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both had their eyes closed, and kissed for the fourth time in a row.

Neither noticed that they were back on the ship. Rose folded her arms, as they continued kissing. She cleared her throat loudly, but nothing happened. She sighed.

"OI!" She yelled. They stopped making out and looked at her.

"What?" They asked innocently.

"Genny. You and I _will_ talk later!" Rose said, curtly.

Genevieve fixed her hair and nodded. There was a long silence except for little beeps and flashes from various buttons and switches.

"Oh God! We forgot about the Doctor!" Rose said, breaking the silence.

"We did! He's probably looking for us. Sorry to keep running off, Jack. But we've got to go."

"Why don't I come with you?" He asked.

"If you want to, sure." Genevieve said, as they got off the ship. They ran off to find the Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait! Thanks to all those who have stuck with me so far. Keep it up and if you have any suggestions, send me a PM! Also, I apologize for the shortness of the chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

"Alright. So, I've gotta go talk to Nancy." The Doctor said, walking away.

"Who's Nancy?" Genevieve asked.

"Never mind, forget I said anything. So, who's this?" The Doctor asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Genevieve explained.

"You must be the famous Doctor Genevieve talked about. It's nice to finally meet you." Jack shook the Doctor's hand.

"And you."

While the Doctor was talking to Jack, Genevieve was pulled aside.

"Genny, I don't know what's gotten into you lately. You met a handsome stranger two weeks ago and now you're in love with him? Do you know anything about him?" Rose sat down. Genevieve sighed, sinking down next to her.

"And I realize that. I don't know anything about him, but I don't know if there's much to know. Besides, he seems like a good guy."

"I'm just not getting through to you! Have you ever thought that he may be leading you on?" Rose sighed.

"That thought did cross my mind. Then again, he might think the same about me. I haven't told him about…" Genevieve sighed, standing up. Rose bit her lip, knowing better then to ask about Genevieve's ex-boyfriend. A tear fell onto the ground.

"Genny, you know it's his loss. You did nothing wrong!" Rose said, kindly.

"It's my fault for being so thick. He said we'd be together forever." Genevieve held back her tears.

"Don't think about that prick anymore. He's not worth it." Rose hugged Genevieve.

They went back out again. Genevieve went ahead. Jack followed her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, holding her hand.

"I just needed some air, that's all." She wiped her tears away.

"You can tell me anything, you know that?" He kissed her fingers. She momentarily lost her trail of thought.

"Uh, I'll tell you some other time." The Doctor grabbed her arm.

"Genevieve, stay inside. You'll be safer there." He pulled her away from Jack, and back inside.

"But Doctor – " She protested, confused.

"Trust me!" He looked into her eyes. She saw truth in them and sadness as well. She nodded, walking back. A few minutes later, she went back. Hiding in the shadows, she listened to their conversation.

"I was conning you. That's what I _am_. I'm a conman!" Jack was saying. Genevieve's heart sank.

"You lied to us! To _Genevieve!_" Rose shouted, fuming.

"Well what about _you_? You aren't really Time Agents!" Jack threw back. A tear ran down Genevieve's face again.

"Jack?" She said, coming out of the shadows. They stopped talking. The look on everyone's face changed.

The Doctor looked angry, Rose looked sad, and Jack looked surprised.

"You _lied_ to me?" Genevieve asked, a hurt expression on her face.

"I did." Jack replied.

"About everything?" She continued.

"Yes." He saw the look on her face, and his eyes widened. "No!" He yelled. But it was too late.

"I can't believe I thought you were different." Genevieve turned around and ran down the hall.

"Genevieve, wait!" Jack ran after her.

When he found her, she was sitting in a room full of people in gas masks. She was sitting in the middle of the floor, staring at it.

"Genevieve – " Jack began. There was a cut on her right hand. She got up, not looking at Jack. Before either could say anything else, the Doctor and Rose came back in. Suddenly, all the masked people sat bolt upright. The Doctor looked at Genevieve.

All he said was: "I'm so sorry!"

A few moments later, she blacked out. When she came to, she was outside. In front of her stood the Doctor, Rose, and Jack.

"Doctor?" She asked, confused.

"Genevieve!" All three of them said. Rose and the Doctor rushed to her, while Jack kept his distance.

"Thank God you're back!" Rose said, relieved.

"What are you on about?" Genevieve said as she hugged her.

"Well, you were one of them." The Doctor explained.

"Did I hurt any of you?" Genevieve asked, worried.

"No. Are you still mad at Jack?" Rose asked in a hushed tone. Her sister nodded.

"You know everybody makes mistakes." Rose said, kindly and sternly at once. Genevieve sighed and walked to Jack. He looked at her, not sure what to do.

"I only came over here because of my sister. But… Even a conman like you deserves a second chance." Genevieve smiled at him. He sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you're willing to give me that." He embraced her.

Looking over his shoulder, she noticed a woman (who she assumed must be Nancy) embracing the blonde haired child she'd seen.

"So, what happened while I was a masked freak?" Genevieve asked, letting go of Jack.

"It's a long story." He said.

"I've got time," she replied. He smiled, and told her the story while they headed back to the TARDIS.

Genevieve and Jack stood in the back of the TARDIS.

"So, were you always a conman?" She asked.

"No. Not always. I used to be a Time Agent."

"What happened?" She leaned against the wall.

"I… I don't want to say. But all I can say is that I lost 2 years of my memories. And I want them back." He looked at her.

"What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"What's your story?" Jack asked, also leaning against the wall. She looked at the floor.

"I was 13." She said, bluntly. Jack was confused. Genevieve continued, without hesitation. "His name was Drew. He was my best friend and my first boyfriend. I gave my heart to him and he left me for some damn slut he met at a strip club. It took me so long to trust men again." Her gaze never left the floor. Jack was surprised again.

"Genevieve, I didn't know. I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait! Thanks to all those who have stuck with me so far. Keep it up and if you have any suggestions, send me a PM! And I apologize for the shortness of the chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

"It's all right. I guess I just figured that every man was the same: Just a lying, cheating, manipulative prick. But then you came along and I thought you were sweet, handsome, kind, and charming. I guess I was off about a few things… But I'm willing to try us again, if you are." Genevieve looked at Jack through her eyelashes.

He took her hands and she stood up. He had a serious look on his face, but a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"I hoped you'd say that!" He said, smiling. Genevieve laughed, kissing him. He twirled her around as they kissed. And so that's how Genevieve and Jack were… Until the day the Daleks came.

Genevieve and Jack ran through the hallway, each having escaped their game shows.

"There's no way we'll both outrun them. Only one of us can escape through this." Jack pointed to the large air vent.

"No! Jack, I won't leave you! I won't!" Genevieve said, tears running down her face.

"You have to, Evie." He opened the vent and pushed her inside, despite her protests.

"Just stay quiet and crawl to the Doctor and Rose." He kissed her, closed the vent behind her, and sealed it shut.

"No, Jack! You have to come with me, please!" She couldn't see through her constant tears.

"I can't. They're here already." He turned around, and Genevieve shrunk into the shadows.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The robot voice of the Daleks shouted, echoing off the walls.

"I love you, Genevieve Tyler." Jack said.

"I love you too," She whispered to him. Then, a bright flash of light enveloped Jack and he went limp.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming out in agony. She saw his corpse through her never-ending tears. She felt her heart shattering into a million pieces and her world changing. Frightened and grief stricken, she lay flat in the vent and silently cried herself to sleep. A brilliant light startled her awake. She found the vent was open, and Jack's body was gone.

Confused and still sad, she wiped the tears off her face and ran out. She turned a corner and stopped in her tracks. The light came from the TARDIS. It illuminated her and the Doctor. She saw them kiss and a smile crossed her face.

"Genevieve!" A familiar voice called to her.

She turned around, shocked.

"But that's impossible! You're dead! How is it that you're –?" She never finished her sentence. The TARDIS kicked into gear and she turned around to watch it go. When she turned back around, no one was there.

"I knew it! I'm going insane. I was just imagining him, that's all." She shook her head to clear it. "But how am I supposed to get back home?" She asked herself.

A loud creaking above her made her look up. A long metal pipe began to fall from the ceiling. She tried to dodge it, but it hit her square on the head. She blacked out, never seeing the TARDIS return for her. She never saw the Doctor pull her out from under the pipe and curse himself for leaving her behind. She never saw the tears streaking down Rose's face. She never saw Jack's face one last time before they went off. She would have, if she'd only opened her eyes. But she didn't. And she forgot her whole life and everyone in it that day. Even Jack, who she promised herself that she would never forget.

Genevieve awoke in a strange place. She blinked, confused and her head was throbbing.

"Good afternoon." A strange silver haired woman in scrubs said, smiling at her. Genevieve looked around for another person.

"Yes, I'm talking to you." The woman said, gently.

"M-me?" Genevieve said, shakily.

"Mmm-hmm." The woman smiled again.

"But, who _am_ I?" She asked.

"You're name, as I was told, is Genevieve Tyler. Sister of Rose Tyler, daughter of Jackie and the late Pete Tyler." The woman read off of a clipboard. Genevieve's brow furrowed, making her head hurt even more.

"It's a lot to process, I know. Especially after losing as much memory as you have."

"I'm sorry, did you say I've lost my memory?" Genevieve asked, her heart rate rising. A machine beeped loudly, scaring her half to death. She jumped, making another machine beep and felt pain all along her arms from where wires were embedded in her arms and legs.

"Relax, Miss Tyler. You're in good hands here. I promise." The woman put her wrinkled hand on Genevieve's shoulder. Something about the woman made Genevieve trust her.

She did as the woman asked, and lay back down. The machines went back to beeping softly. A blonde haired young woman walked in.

"Hello. I was just wondering if my sister was all right." She said, concern in her eyes.

"Your sister has a bad case of amnesia, so it's best to take things slow with her." The woman said.

"Will she ever get her memory back?" The blonde (whom Genevieve assumed was her sister, Rose) asked.

The woman shrugged, "Only time will tell. She remembers the basics, but much of her long-term memory and short-term has been severely damaged. That means anything or anyone she's met before she hit her head don't exist in her mind." Rose looked sad.

"So, for example, if she met someone… Like a man and fell in love with him, she wouldn't remember anything?" Rose asked. The silver haired woman nodded, solemnly.

**Sorry about this, I really am. I have the biggest writer's block right now and could use some ideas. If you have any, my avid readers, please post them in your reviews and/or PM me. Thanks and have a great MLK day! Lotsa love!**

**-musicis4ever**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I suddenly found myself bombarded with schoolwork, and couldn't write for weeks. Again, I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. Anyway, I'll try to update as often as I can. Keep up with the reviews!**

**Chapter 5**

Over the next few weeks, Rose helped Genevieve regain some of her memories back. It was difficult and strenuous, but with the patience of both Rose and her mother, Genevieve gained nearly all her memories back. She couldn't remember anything past the point where Rose had disappeared one year ago.

It just so happened that the Tylers were at a train station, and Genevieve stopped to look at her map. Someone bumped into her, causing the map to fly out of her hands along with a few books, and she fell from the force.

"Sorry, miss. I wasn't watching where I was going." The handsome stranger offered her a hand. She took it, cautiously.

"It's all right. I'm just clumsy, that's all." She said, picking up her books and map.

"Well, if you're sure you aren't hurt, I'll be on my way." He said, in a familiar American voice.

"Wait!" She held his arm and looked deeper into his blue eyes.

"Genevieve?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Your mother's looking for you and asked if I'd seen you." He looked like he was about to say something else, but seemed to change his mind.

"Hold on… Haven't – Haven't I seen you before?" She asked, pensively. He looked at her, sadness crossing his otherwise cheerful face. "No, sorry. I'm holding you up." She smiled, sadly, and said goodbye to him. He returned her goodbye, and she left. A few moments later, there was an elderly woman crossing the train tracks. A loud blare told Genevieve, and everyone else who was there, that a train was coming. The woman hadn't finished crossing the tracks.

Genevieve knew she had very little time left. She jumped onto the tracks, causing quite the commotion.

"Genny! _Genny!_ Get out of there!" Jackie called, distressed. Genevieve ignored her and helped the lady to the other side, feeling the vibrations from the oncoming train. She turned around and her ankle twisted underneath the rail of a track. She fell on her side, trapped.

"Genny!" Rose and Jackie shouted, as terrified as she was. The light of the train lit up her scared face. She tried in vain to get loose. Suddenly, a handsome brunette man wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt and red tie was next to her. She saw the train approaching behind him.

"Get off the tracks!" She said to him, confused and bewildered.

"Not before I save you!" He said, taking out a strange device. He held it to the track and it made a metallic whirring noise. The train horn blared again and the train flew by. Genevieve opened her eyes, realizing that the man in the suit was holding her.

"Who are you?" She asked, amazed.

"Just call me the Doctor." He said, smiling at her. She laughed, lightly.

"All right then, Doctor, tell me the truth… Am I healthy?"

He took a deep breath.

"Well, you've just broken your ankle and lost your memory. Nothing really happened." He stopped talking. "On second thought… It's pretty bad." He added. Before Genevieve could say anything, Rose and Jackie appeared by her side.

"Genny! Oh, my poor sweet baby!" Jackie said, practically crushing her in a big hug.

"Mum, I'm fine. Really." Genevieve grumbled, trying not to pass out from the throbbing pain in her foot.

"Let's get you to a hospital." Rose said, holding Genevieve upright. She looked back and the Doctor seemed to have disappeared. She saw the old lady looking at her. The lady seemed to be disappointed, and Genevieve couldn't think why.

Over the next few weeks, Genevieve was stuck at home. She walked to the kitchen on her crutches and her cast got in the way of things, but otherwise she was happy. There was one thought that kept bugging her, as much as she tried to forget about it. The thought was: where had she seen that man who'd knocked her down before?

"Mum? I'm going for a walk!" Genevieve called, waiting for an answer.

"All right, just remember your key! And be back before night because I'm going out with Bev later, and I won't be back in time for dinner!" Jackie called back.

"Gotcha Mum!" Genevieve said, closing the door and locking it behind her. She walked (as best as one can in crutches) to Big Ben, where she rested. She took out her mobile and was about to call Rose when she saw the old lady again.

"Hello!" She said, kindly.

"Hello. It's a nice day, isn't it?" The lady asked.

"I suppose so, yeah." Genevieve looked back at her phone.

"Shame you won't see the rest of it." The lady said, sinisterly.

"I'm sorry?" Genevieve asked, confused. The lady whipped around, her eyes glinting evilly. Genevieve turned away to run, but found herself breathing in a terrible smell that made her sleepier by the second.

"There, there, little one. Granny's got you." The lady laughed, distantly.

When Genevieve came to, she was in a supply closet. The old lady who'd taken her was standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. In answer to her question, the lady literally unzipped her forehead. Genevieve screamed as she saw the creature inside, and backed into the corner of the closet. She suddenly remembered what it was called: a Slitheen.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, frantically.

"I want money for my family!" The Slitheen hissed.

"I haven't got any money!" Genevieve said, confused again.

"Not _your_ money! Other creatures'!" The Slitheen said.

" 'Other creatures'? Are there more aliens out there?" Genevieve asked.

"Why of course there are, you _simple_ girl! There are billions and billions of them. Did you _really_ think there was no other life outside the Earth?" The Slitheen laughed a gurgling laugh.

Genevieve bit her lip, contemplating whether to run for it or just sit there like a useless lump. Suddenly, she heard a whooshing noise like ancient engines.

"The TARDIS!" She whispered, happily.

"The what?" The Slitheen asked, stopping her laughter.

"The TARDIS!" Genevieve repeated, louder. The door opened and she grinned at the person who was standing in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

**All right, here's the next chapter of this story. Keep in mind that I don't own BBC and therefore don't own DW! (Only on DVD…) Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks to all who have PM'd me about it and reviewed! You all rock!**

**-musicis4ever**

**Chapter 6**

It was the man called the Doctor. He looked surprised to find Genevieve sitting on the floor with her ankle in a cast and cuts on her face.

"Oh, hello. Fancy meeting you two here!" He grinned at the shocked look on the Slitheen's face.

"So, after you kidnapped a defenseless teenage girl possessing no extraordinary powers and kept her as a hostage, what were you planning on doing next?" He asked the Slitheen.

She growled a sort of 'wet' growl.

"Keep out of the way, Time Lord!" She said, warningly.

"Or what? You'll growl at me again?" He said, amused. She hissed and grabbed Genevieve by her throat. The Slitheen was very strong, and Genevieve quickly found it hard to breathe.

She struggled as she heard the Doctor yell: "No!" His blue eyes flashed.

The Slitheen laughed her gurgling laugh again. Genevieve began to black out. _Why does this always happen to me?_ She thought, remembering another time when she'd blacked out. Suddenly, Genevieve fell to the floor of the closet in a heap. She lay there quite motionless for a few seconds.

The Doctor kneeled next to her, and placed his hand on her back. Her eyes snapped open, air rushing into her lungs. She sat bolt upright, taking in deep breaths between her coughs. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins. A moment later, she looked with more interest at the Doctor.

He had brown hair that stuck up in odd places, blue eyes that looked intently into her own hazel ones, and he had a pair of glasses on. He was also extremely handsome.

"Y-you saved my life! Again!" She said, hoarsely. He smiled at her.

"You seem surprised, Genny!" He suddenly stopped, realizing what he'd said.

"How do you know my name?" But, as soon as the words escaped her lips, she remembered.

"Scratch that last question. What are you doing here, and why do you look so different?" She noticed that the Slitheen had vanished and the walls were covered in foul smelling green goo.

"Well, I'm a Time Lord. Last of them, as you know. Instead of dying, actually an _alternative_ to dying, a Time Lord regenerates. But there's only a certain amount of regenerations a Time Lord can go through before really dying." His voice trailed away as he noticed a small cut above Genevieve's eyebrow.

"I need to get you back home. There's probably a search party looking for you. Come on," he said, gently putting her arm over his shoulders and guiding her out.

"Doctor, if you _are_ able to regenerate, how old are you?" She asked, being careful not to be too abrupt. He paused.

"Over 900 years old. And still kicking!" He smiled at her again. She returned his smile. There were more memories coming to her. But something was still frustrating her.

"Doctor?" She said again.

"Yeah?" He replied, as they went towards what Genevieve suddenly recognized to be the TARDIS.

"Did I ever mention a man, while I was traveling with you and Rose?" The question flew out of her mouth before she could rephrase it.

To her surprise, the Doctor sighed.

"It's amazing how fast your memory's returning. A bit _too_ amazing," he muttered, mostly to himself. Genevieve waited.

"To answer your question, yes. Do you remember the night when you fell out of the TARDIS?" He said, opening the door.

"Yeah," she gasped at the vastness of the TARDIS interior.

The Doctor ignored her outburst and continued talking.

"Well, you mentioned to me that you'd met someone. A man that you seemed to be _very_ taken with." He looked sidelong at her. A blush was slowly coloring her cheeks.

"You remember him, don't you? I believe you said his name was Jack?" The Doctor had a twinkle in his eye.

The name stirred up vague memories in Genevieve's head.

"Yeah, but it's all blurry. For lack of a better word." She sat in a chair.

"What do you remember about that day?" The Doctor asked.

"I remember you, well a different you, and Rose. There's a part about me falling, then my hand were cut open due to rope burns… The only other thing I remember is a bright light and a kiss. That's where it stops for me." Genevieve looked at the Doctor.

"You remember that much?" He said, pensively. She nodded, still trying to remember what Jack looked like.

"Well, that's good in any case!" The Doctor suddenly clapped his hands together once.

"All right! So, you've got a bad ankle, I've got a TARDIS… What do you say to a glimpse of another planet?" He had an amusing look on his face.

Genevieve laughed, "Oh, go on Doctor! Let's have an adventure!"

Excitement flooded into her heart. He grinned at her.

"Fantastic! Oooh!" He suddenly frowned as the TARDIS roared to life.

"But I didn't choose a destination, yet. Did you do anything, Genny?" He asked her.

"No. I've just been sitting here." She was as confused as he was.

"Well, where ever we're going, I just hope a human can survive there!" He looked at the monitor.

"What?" He said, distracted. The TARDIS landed with the usual sound of ancient metallic engines, and everything inside shook.

"Doctor? Where are we?" Genevieve asked, afraid of the answer.

"You're gonna love this!" He smiled at her, a mad look taking over his gleeful face.

"_Where_ are we?" She repeated.

"You'll never believe it! _I_ can't believe it!" He still had the mad look on his face.

"Doctor!" Genevieve said, firmly.

"That's me!" He replied, waving to her.

"_Where are we_?" She said, through gritted teeth.

"At the base of Big Ben, exactly where you were when that Slitheen kidnapped you. Or at least, _tried_ to!" He looked at her again.

"You're joking!" She said, breathless.

"No. Although, when I said the base of Big Ben, I really meant _beneath_ it. So, we're underground." He looked confused.

"Why did the TARDIS bring us here?" Genevieve asked, gently getting to her feet. Her ankle throbbed and she sat down again.

"I have no idea. But I'm guessing they do," he said, as the doors flew open.

Bits of earth piled into the TARDIS, and through the settling dust, Genevieve and the Doctor saw a winding tunnel behind the figures in the doorway. The first figure stepped into the light, revealing his face. Genevieve's heart gave a sudden lurch.

"Jack?" She said in astonishment. He smiled at her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go again! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Don't hate! And yes, my chapters no longer have titles… Too fussy for me. Cheers! –musicis4ever**

**Chapter 7**

"Well, this is a grand way to say 'hello'!" The Doctor said sarcastically, although he was smiling.

"Nice to see you too, Doctor!" Jack returned.

"Wait a moment, I'm lost. How do you two know each other?" One of the figures asked.

Genevieve realized that the figure was a woman. The woman stepped into the light. She was pretty, and had short dark brown hair, but Genevieve couldn't tell what color her eyes were.

"Gwen, I told you on our way here," Jack said to her.

"But we were running for our lives, weren't we? Do you honestly think I remember what you said?" Gwen exclaimed, in exasperation.

"Well…" He shrugged and winked to Genevieve. She wrinkled her nose at him, but smiled.

"So Doctor. Have you come to save us, or is this just an 'in the neighborhood' sort of thing?" Jack asked. The Doctor looked at Genevieve. She sighed.

"Actually, we don't know quite _what_ we're here for." She said.

The confused looks on everyone's faces weren't helping to relieve the awkward tension in the place.

"Long story short, the TARDIS brought us here." She explained.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" Gwen asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Genevieve raised an un-amused eyebrow at her. Jack sensed the beginning of a throw down, so he quickly intervened.

"I don't think you've properly met. Gwen, this is Genevieve Tyler." Jack looked pointedly at Gwen.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh! _You're_ the one who… I'm sorry!" She turned and walked away. Genevieve sighed again, and went after her.

"Gwen, wait up!" She called out. She heard a soft sniffling from the corner ahead of her. She squinted and turned on a flashlight.

"Gwen?" Genevieve asked, softly. A sniff replied. Genevieve shined her light onto the corner. The sniffling was from Gwen.

"Hey," she said, her voice shaking.

"Hey, Gwen. Why are you crying?" Genevieve asked, confused.

"Because," a tear fell down Gwen's face.

"Because you're a perfect match for him, and I know I'll never be," she replied, sadly.

"I don't think I'm the right girl for him. Besides, you two get along better than I would with him." Genevieve blushed a bit.

"But you didn't hear him talk about you." Gwen said, wiping her face.

"What did he say about a girl he's known for a few months?" Genevieve said, remembering something else.

"He said: 'Her hazel eyes are my starry night and my sunny day.' He also said that he really likes being with you, and your bodyguard." Gwen giggled a bit.

"My 'bodyguard'? Who's that?" Genevieve asked, afraid she forgot someone else.

"The Doctor!" Gwen laughed. Genevieve laughed, too.

They got up and started back to where the Doctor and Jack were. Suddenly, a loud thud came from behind them. They stopped talking, and the smiles vanished off their faces.

"What was that?" Genevieve said, turning around. She didn't see anything there.

"Okay, that's a little creepy… We'd better leg it!" Gwen said, starting to walk faster.

"Umm… Where exactly are we? I mean, shouldn't we have run into the Doctor and Jack by now?" Genevieve asked.

"We must have taken a wrong turn," Gwen bit her lip.

"How can we have? We've been going straight for five minutes!" Genevieve exclaimed.

"Hold on… This seems familiar to me…" Gwen slowly turned around and screamed. Genevieve whirled around, shining her flashlight to see what had scared Gwen. But she didn't see Gwen, although she could hear her.

"Gwen? Where are you?" Genevieve called out, taking a step forward. Something hit her face, sending her flying backwards. She landed on her stomach, winding her.

"Genny!" The Doctor shouted, running to her. Jack helped her up.

"You all right?" They asked her. She nodded, getting her breath back.

"Something… Took… Gwen…" She said, slowly.

"What did?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't… Know…" She took in a deep breath.

"When I turned around, I didn't see anything there. But when I took a step forward to see where Gwen had gone, I think that thing hit me. It hit me with enough force to send me flying out here. I don't even know where we were. Or _when_ we were." She said, through deep breaths.

The Doctor stuck his tongue out, made a face, and then retracted it.

"What's up?" She asked. "Tastes metallic, musty, sweet, and earthy. I'd say we're in another world." He replied.

"Underneath Big Ben?" Genevieve asked, incredulously.

"Cool, huh?" The Doctor said, grinning at her.

She looked at Jack.

He shrugged, "Must be a Time Lord thing." She chuckled.

"What's funny?" The Doctor asked, turning around.

"Oh nothing!" They said, innocently. Jack winked at her again.

"_Jack!_" She nudged him.

He suddenly kissed her forehead, triggering a memory. She looked at him and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I just can't remember!" She bit her lip.

"You don't have to strain yourself trying," he said, smiling at her. She returned his smile.

The Doctor beckoned them to come with him.

"Come on, you lovebirds! Let's go find our invisible beastie!" He clapped his hands together once.

"Allons-y!" He said, taking Genevieve's hand. She rolled her hazel eyes and grabbed Jack's hand before they went into a separate tunnel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

As they ran further into the tunnel, Genevieve glanced at the Doctor.

"Where exactly _are_ we?" She asked.

"And haven't we been going at a full run for the past 10 minutes?" Jack said, breathlessly.

"I suppose we can stop." The Doctor halted so fast that Genevieve ran into him. Jack crashed into her and they fell on top of one another. The Doctor got up first, helping Genevieve up.

"Thanks, Doctor!" She grinned at him, before helping Jack get up. He had a look on his face that she didn't like.

"What's wrong, Jack?" She asked, confused. Before he could say anything, a loud thud was heard behind her. She turned around quickly and screamed at the sight of the monster behind her.

It had glowing golden eyes, a dead white face, gnarled hands with talons for fingernails, rotted teeth, no nose, no hair, snake like eyes, a forked tongue, and was wearing a long black cloak. It had a stench of corpses reeking from it.

Suddenly, its large cruel hand took Genevieve. She found that she couldn't say a word, not even scream. Also, she saw Gwen inside of a glass cage. Water was pouring on top of her. At least, that's what Genevieve _thought_ it was.

Before she knew what was happening, the creature laughed wickedly and threw her into a similar cage, although this one was tinted green. It opened its mouth, revealing all twenty of its rotted teeth. Then, it spoke in a croaky voice that sent shivers down Genevieve's spine.

"At last! My master will be so proud to have a Time Lord as his prisoner! We have waited for over 600 years for this day to come! Now nothing will stand in our way! _Nothing!_" It cackled, a horrible laugh that would scare even the bravest of men.

"But I'm _not_ a Time Lord! I'm a human!" Genevieve screamed through the glass.

"Quiet, Time Lord!" The thing pounded the cage, causing the glass to vibrate. Genevieve growled at it, covering her ears from the loud echoing sound.

"If you _are_ as human as you claim to be, then you won't mind if I run some tests to prove it!" It laughed its horrible laugh again, and threw a switch.

Genevieve let out a shriek as electricity coursed through her veins. She collapsed on the ground, tears running down her cheeks. She could see the Doctor and Jack behind the thing, but she couldn't make out what they were shouting.

**Meanwhile**: The Doctor saw Genevieve vanish, literally, before his very eyes. Jack was equally as surprised as he was.

"What's happened to her, Doctor? Did something take her?" Jack asked.

"I hoped I'd never have to deal with them again," The Doctor spat on the ground.

"Deal with what?" Jack demanded.

"They're the cruelest creatures you could ever have the misfortune to meet."

"Who _are_ they?"

The Doctor stared at Jack, and then said: "Golden-eyed Killers. And they took Genny and Gwen right from under our noses."

"Why would they take her?"

"I don't know. She'd have to be a… _No!_" The Doctor grinned at Jack.

"What?"  
>The Doctor grabbed Jack by both shoulders and shook him saying, "She's a Time Lord!"<p>

Jack looked at the Doctor, shocked.

"I know! Could hardly get a grip on it myself. Now, let's go and get her!"  
>They ran to where Genevieve had vanished and saw the Golden-eyed killer.<p>

"Greetings to you, Master Doctor!" It hissed, as its purple tongue flicked in and out.

"Why have you returned?"

"Simple. To rule your race once again! As is our _rightful_ place."

"Just leave her out of this." The Doctor said, a dangerous tone in his voice.

"What will you do to insure I do?"

"I'll take her place," Jack said, stepping forward.

The creature cackled again, and through its laughter it said: "_You?!_ A stupid human? Oh, this is too much for me! Are you telling me that _you_ would take this Time Lord's place in order to save her?"

Genevieve glanced up from whatever was pouring onto her head, and found that she could hear them. Jack looked directly into her hazel eyes.

"Yes. I always will."

"Ha! You're in love with her, human."

"I am."

Genevieve smiled, pressing her hand to the glass.

"That is so… Sickening." The creature snarled, and pounded the glass. Genevieve shrank back, glowering.

"Now, we can get on with it!" It sneered at Jack.

"No, don't!" Genevieve cried out.

"And you're in love with him, too. Why am I _not _surprised?"

"It is true that I love him. More than I can possibly say, perhaps. But I refuse to let him die for my sake."

"How touching! I know! Why don't I keep _both_ of you? That way you'll be together forever here, and I can have my Time Lord."  
>"No!" The Doctor growled, flinging something at the creature. Genevieve kicked out, breaking the glass and grabbed the creature's hood. It was blinded for a moment, and that moment was all they needed.<p>

Genevieve took Jack's hand and ran. Suddenly she stopped.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, nearly crashing into her.

"That creature's still got Gwen!"

"I'll get her, you two keep going!" Jack said.

"No, I won't leave you!" Genevieve claimed, holding tightly to his hand.

"Genny, you have to. It's the only way you'll be free from the Killers."

"But-"

"Trust me!"

Genevieve paused, and then she slowly nodded.

"Just be careful, all right?"

"You too!" He replied, kissing her quickly before he ran off.

"I love you," she whispered, as the Doctor dragged her away.

"Genny, get in the TARDIS and stay there! I'll be right back."

"Doctor, don't-"

"I promise!"

"You'd better keep that promise, you hear?"

"I will."

He left her, locking the door behind him. She sighed and noticed that he'd left his sonic screwdriver behind.

"He did this on purpose. Oh, my Doctor, what _am_ I going to do with you?" She smiled to herself, opening the door with the sonic. She headed to where the Doctor had just turned around the corner, and ran to catch up with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

"Doctor!" She called and then gasped. The Killer was still alive. What was worse was that it had one gnarled hand around Gwen's throat, choking her. It smiled at Genevieve, nastily.

"Now. I will let these _humans_ live, but you must stay behind, Time Lord! _Without_ your precious Doctor!" It sneered. Genevieve looked around for Jack and found him. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she saw him lying motionless on the ground of the cell she'd been in. The wall was back up and filled with some liquid she didn't know the name of. He suddenly opened his eyes.

She stepped forward, her hand on the glass. Jack's palm would have touched hers, if not for the fact that the thin layer of glass separated their hands. Tears fell to the dirt floor and anger bubbled up inside of her.

"All right. I'll do it, but only after I've seen them all go without a scratch on them. Have we got a deal?" She said, controlling her anger.

The Killer looked pensive for a moment and then let Gwen go. She fell to the floor, coughing. The cell behind Genevieve hissed open and she turned around just in time to catch Jack before he fell. She knelt on the ground to steady herself, and gently wiped the liquid off his head and face. He was gasping for breath but he rested his head on her chest, his eyes closed and a slight smile on his face.

"How revolting!" The Killer spat on the ground, narrowly missing Gwen's head. She looked up at it, glowering.

It pulled her up and wrenched Genevieve away from Jack. They slowly backed away from it as its eyes began to glow bright red. Genevieve felt slightly dizzy, and soon her eyelids began to close. Muffled footsteps caused her to gather her strength up and open her eyes.

"Genny!" The Doctor suddenly appeared, holding something in his hand. He never told them what it was afterwards, but then again none of them ever asked. He threw what he was holding into the air and the light glinted off of its blinking red and yellow lights. The Killer was surprised and let go of Genevieve.

Jack leapt forward, catching her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as he ran her to the TARDIS; Gwen and the Doctor were right behind them. Genevieve saw images of people and places, whether they were in the past or future she didn't know. Voices overlapped each other and an image was becoming clearer along with the voices.

"_Doctor? What's happening to me? Am I dying?" Genevieve asked, her heart racing. She was pregnant, and apparently in labor._

"_You're fine, Evie, but you've got to breathe!" The Doctor said, although he wasn't the Doctor that saved her from the Killer. He was a new regeneration._

"_You aren't helping her by shouting!" An unfamiliar male face looked kindly at her._

"_Shut it, Rory. You're the one who told her you were rubbish with delivering kids!"_

"_Oh, so this is _my_ fault then?"_

"_I'm not saying that at all!"_

"_Then what _are_ you saying?"_

"_Hel_lo!_ Time Lord in labor here!" Genevieve said angrily._

"_Sorry!" Both of them turned their attention to her._

"_Tell me something, Doctor."_

"_What do you want to hear?"_

"_Tell me everything's gonna be all right and my baby will make it."_

"_Evie, I-"_

"Please?_" Her tear tracks shone in the TARDIS light as she looked up at him._

"_Everything's gonna be all right and your baby will have the proudest daddy no matter where we end up going. I can promise you that. Now, please, hold on."_

"_One more time, Evie! Push!" A woman's voice said from somewhere below her knees._

_Genevieve did as the woman said, letting out a scream of pain. Promptly, a baby's cry was heard echoing throughout the TARDIS. Genevieve panted, feeling the life slowly draining out of her._

"_Congratulations, you've given birth to a healthy baby girl." The woman said, her bushy, blonde curly hair was tied back. She'd cleaned off the infant, and gave the baby to Genevieve._

"_Is she-?" Genevieve began, as her daughter laid her head on her chest._

"_Yes. She's 100% Time Lord. Just like her father." The woman looked at the Doctor. Puzzled, Genevieve was helped up so she could do the same. The Doctor mouthed words, but no sound came out._

"Evie?" Jack said, startling her back into the present moment.

"Huh? What?" She responded, disoriented. She looked around, seeing the TARDIS as she remembered it and the Doctor as her Doctor.

"Are you all right?" He asked, regarding her vacant expression.

"I-I think so. I don't know, though. It's strange, but I think I glimpsed the future!"

"_Really_? Was I included in your future?"

"I didn't see you, although I reckon you are."

"What happened in this glimpse?"

"It's a bit hard to explain, but I'll do my best to summarize. Before I came to, I just had a baby."

"Who was the father?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think he was…" She looked at the Doctor. Jack didn't fail to notice this.

"I see."

"Look, Jack, it happened _way_ in the future. He was a different regeneration."

"It's all right. I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to the fact that I'll never have _all_ of you."

"You're not gonna have to _share_ me with anyone or anything!" Genevieve put her hand against Jack's cheek, causing him to face her again.

"Do you love him?" Jack asked, referring to the Doctor. Genevieve looked at the Doctor. He had his sonic screwdriver between his teeth, his hair was ruffled, his tie loosened, his glasses were at the end of his nose, and he was hitting all sorts of switches and buttons in a manic way. She gave Jack a look.

"I don't mean at this very moment, but generally."

"_Generally_, yes."

"That settles the matter of sharing, then." Jack got up.

"Whoa, slow down there, Roadrunner!" She grabbed Jack by the front of his jacket and sat him down again.

"I hadn't finished yet. I said I generally love the Doctor, but as a _friend_. You're the only one I'll ever say _this_ to." Genevieve whispered something into Jack's ear. His eyes widened in surprise. When she pulled away, she had a mischievous twinkle in her eye that matched Jack's.

"Didn't expect you to say _that_, but I believe you now."

Genevieve pulled him forward, still gripping his jacket front and kissed him.

"_Oi!_" The Doctor exclaimed, frowning at them. They ignored him, and continued kissing.

"OI! You two can snog all you want to later, but right now I actually_ need_ Genevieve's help!" The Doctor pulled Genevieve out from under Jack's arms, which was a task within itself.

"What?" She said, slightly peeved. He pointed to the screen. She blinked at him blankly and then understood. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my God! That's Gallifrey!" She locked eyes with the Doctor, each of them exchanging the same bewildered and excited look.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah, yeah, I know it's been forever since an update but I've been busy with finishing up high school. Next step, college! Read and review please, oh and requests are encouraged ^^**

**Chapter 10**

"How is this even possible? After all, you told me you'd never use the TARDIS to get back to Gallifrey!"

"Hey, I never chose this destination."  
>"Then who did?" Genevieve asked. The Doctor looked at her and she widened her eyes. "No! No <em>way<em> did I do this… I mean, I wasn't anywhere _near_ the controls."

"Doctor, there's something wrong here. The readings are off the charts." Jack said, calling his attention.

"What?" He asked, shoving Jack out of the way. "How is that possible? Unless… No, she can't be!"

"Doctor?" Genevieve asked.

"Genny, where did you say you came from?"

"Gallifrey, like you. After all… You were the one who saved me, don't you remember that?"

"What?"

"My father was there, with my mother who was pregnant, and there was a man there who helped her. Father never made it, but my mother did. She was in the TARDIS."

"Wait… I remember her now."

"What was she like?"

"Guess you'll see. Allons-y!" The Doctor grabbed Genevieve's hand again and opened the door. The orange glow of Gallifrey greeted them. It reflected in her eyes. Jack put his hand on her shoulder, and she turned to him. A bright beam narrowly missed her.

"_No!_ They can't be here already! It's too soon."  
>"Doctor, what is that?" Genevieve asked, shaking as a small round metal robot with lights on its head stood in front of her. Instead of arms, it had something that looked like a plunger and another that looked like a blender stick. It had an elongated stalk protruding from its head, where blue light shone in her scared face.<p>

"Analysis complete. Subject: Genevieve, objective: exterminate!" It said, in a robotic tone as it raised the blender arm. Jack noticed it and ran to her.

"Genny, brace yourself!" He shouted as he tackled her to the ground. A ray shot above her head. She looked at him in confusion.

"Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!" The robot shouted as more rays shot at her. Jack was on top of her, shielding her from the light. Both had their eyes closed. Suddenly, the rays ceased and Genevieve heard a distinctive shot and sizzle. The scent of burnt metal and flesh greeted her nose. She carefully opened her eyes as Jack did. His face was inches from hers.

"All right, lovers, as much as I hate doing this we haven't much time. Genevieve, Jack, you've got to get out of here now!" A ruggedly handsome man with dark brown greying hair, wearing a suit helped her up.

"Wait, how do you know our names?" Genevieve asked, somehow knowing this man.

"The Daleks keep repeating the same things over and over: 'Give us Genevieve and Jack. We will leave your planet in peace if you do. Otherwise, we will be forced to exterminate you all!'" The man continued as he led them through the rays from the Daleks.

"Wait, so that thing you killed was a Dalek?"

"Yes, Genevieve, hang on…" He took her face in his hands and looked at her with his steel blue eyes. "You look familiar, have we met before?"

"I–I reckon we have, but I don't know. I meet loads of people." Genevieve realized something and her hazel eyes widened. "Oh my stars! You're my–"

"Genny, look out!" The Doctor yanked her away before she could finish her sentence.

"Come on! There isn't much time left." The man shot through five Daleks as they ran. Genevieve turned around, seeing a beautiful, green eyed, blonde woman in her mid thirties run into a TARDIS with a younger Doctor. The older Doctor ran Genevieve into his TARDIS along with Jack and the man.

"You cannot bring him with you, Genny. It is against the rules."

"I just wanted to save him."

"Why?"

"You _know_ why, Doctor. He's my father!" Genevieve snapped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

"Your _father_?" Jack asked in astonishment as the TARDIS started up.

"Yes. My father was a Time Lord, is a Time Lord. It's all quite simple." Genevieve sighed.

"'Simple'! What part of this whole adventure is _'simple'_?" Jack said.

"You know as well as I do, Jack. I don't want to argue with you." She walked by him.

"Hang on a moment, what's gotten into you two lately? Just last week you were inseparable, now you're acting like total strangers." The Doctor looked at the two of them. Genevieve's father was lost.

"Sorry, it'll make more sense when I'm older." She shrugged.

"Or maybe it won't. Changing one event causes the whole future to change conceivably." The Doctor muttered to himself.

"You are my daughter, aren't you?" Her father asked.

"Yes, I am…" Genevieve felt a change come over them all and saw the TARDIS's interior flash bright white. She came to on the floor next to Jack. She smiled at his peaceful expression and gently stroked his cheek. He started and grabbed her hand. She flinched but waited.

"Evie, you scared me! But I'm glad it's you." He kissed her fingers.

"What happened?"

"Don't know, but your father would."

"Father?" Genevieve saw him groggily getting to his feet. He shook his head and dust fell from his hair. The Doctor groaned, getting to his feet.

"Genevieve, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Jack asked, taking her in his arms.

"No, no, I'm - Wait, _what_ baby?" She drew back as he looked at her full on.

"You really don't remember, do you?" He said, in sad realization.

"Remember what? The night we-"

"_Oi!_ There are parents in the TARDIS!" Her father and the Doctor yelled.

"Oh, _please_, we're all adults here!" Jack sighed.

"What were you saying before?" Genevieve asked.

"Just… Look at your left hand and if you still don't remember, I'll be here." He gave her a business card and kissed her before he vanished.

"Doctor, do you allow him to teleport?"

"Yes, it's necessary to protect the four Time Lords we have here."

"_Four?_ My baby?"

"Yes." The Doctor paused to let her examine the ring on her left finger. She smiled at the simple silver band, with two diamonds and a beautiful unknown stone in the center.

"It was your mother's. She wanted you to have it." Her father sighed.

"Father, do you remember my wedding day?"

"Of course I do, Genny. It was on Earth in a secluded meadow with the sun shining through the clouds. Here, I made an album for you. It was meant to be a wedding gift, but I was... Elsewhere." He handed an antique brown leather book to her. She sat on the couch and slowly opened the cover. Turning through the pages, she glanced at all the photos and was surprised to find a small red book. She opened it and read the entry of her wedding day. Suddenly, she began to remember that day and what happened since.

**Flashback to three years previously****…**

_"Genevieve?" Mum comes into the woods where I'm changing. I sand there in my floor length white dress. It flows slightly in the wind and sparkles. There are slight red lines on my chest and face from where the sequins scratched me. The short veil hides my face, but Mum can tell I'm smiling._

_"I've got butterflies in my stomach and my palms are sweaty!" I giggle._

_"You look gorgeous, darling. I'm so proud of you." She gives me a kiss on my veiled head._

_"Thank you, Mum."_

_"Gen?" Rose appears, wearing a pale blue knee-length satin bridesmaid dress and her hair is curled, pinned slightly up by a calla lily, which is also her bouquet._

_"Yes?" I ask, the wind chilling my bare arms and shoulders._

_"It's time." Rose smiles and takes a picture of my surprised face._

_"Rosie!"_

_"Oh, please! It's for your father!"_

_"Right," I gave her a look._

_"It is, though! Come on or you'll miss your own wedding!" Rose takes my arm and leads me to the 'alter'. It's really a stone arch with ivy and white roses curled around it. Still, it's enough for me. Before I know it, I'm walking down the aisle to the tune of "Pachelbel's Canon". I see Jack standing at the front of the archway in a white tux and smiling cheekily at me. I pass by the TARDIS with the Doctor standing outside with my father. I take his arm as I continue on. Passing by my friends, I grin at Rose who's my maid of honor and at Jackie (one of my bridesmaids). Father presents me to the preacher and Jack before he kisses my cheek and leaves with the Doctor. The wedding continues on. When it comes to the vows, I take a shaky breath as Jack presents his to me._

"_Genevieve… Evie, you and I have been friends for quite a few years. We've fought Daleks side by side and Cybermen and a hell of a lot more monsters," he pauses here as the audience chuckles. "All the same, I wouldn't have been able to fight without you by my side. I promise you I will never lie unless it's by your side in bed, I will never cheat unless it's at cards, and I will never leave you unless I have to to save your life… because a world without you isn't worth living in. You're my everything, Evie, and I love you now and forever." He slides the ring on my finger as I sniff. I take a deep breath before I say mine._

"_Jack, I know a Time Lord was the last thing you expected to marry but I'm glad you chose me out of all the other creatures in the universe. Without you, I wouldn't have found the strength to stand up to the man who'd saved my life. I thank you for that. You're my best friend and the one I want to wake up next to each day, the one who I know will never hurt me intentionally, and the one I want to grow old with even if we lose track of time. Both of my hearts have always been yours, Jack, as well as all my love and that will never change. I promise." I slide his ring on his finger, and a tear hits my hand. I gently raise his head up._

"_By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss–" The preacher never finishes his sentence because I throw my arms around Jack and kiss him passionately. A scattered chuckle runs through the crowd along with cheers and applause. Jack scoops me up in his arms as we continue kissing. I feel rose petals gently hitting my face and arms. At the reception, we cut the three-tiered vanilla cake. I get frosting on my nose and Jack kisses it off. I throw my bouquet and Rose catches it. Mickey catches her eye and she giggles. Jack flings my garter out to the men, but I don't see who catches it because everyone is pushing us to the dance area. The song "So Close" plays as I slow dance with Jack. Twinkling lights are strung in the trees and floating lanterns are flying in the air all around us. We hold each other close as the song ends. Another song starts up, and a crowd of people forces us apart. After the dancing, Jack and I hold each other's hands. He cues up the coordinates for the honeymoon and winks at me. I nod as rice and flowers pelt my face. Together, we press the button and vanish on the spot._

**End of Flashback**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I was wondering if you all could give me some suggestions for the next chapter because I have no idea what to write about now. Just PM me thanks **

**-musicis4ever**

**Chapter 12**

Genevieve closed the book and looked at Jack. The Doctor gave her a look as she moved close to him.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way, let's go!" The Doctor said, slinging his arm around her shoulder and dragging her away. She sighed and another memory came to her. She sat down on the couch to stop her from falling over.

**Flashback**

_It is the night of the Dalek's arrival; I'm on a gameshow, competing for my life. It's called "Dance Till You Drop", a game in which all contestants have to dance to the rhythm of the song in the correct form of the dance, or they "expire" (get disintegrated). I'm terrified but know I have to do it. I'm doing well until the third and final round. Almost all the contestants expired by now except for a Latino man named Damon Carlisle and me. It's his turn and the song is tricky. The beam follows him around as he dances. He misses one step but quickly recovers._

_"Genevieve Tyler, you are up next." The robotic voice announces. I gulp and step onto the brightly lit dance floor. I don't know how Jack finds me, but I gather that he escaped from whatever game show he was on because he bursts through the door, panting._

_"Doctor, I found her." He says, breathlessly. I rise from where I landed in the full splits. The Doctor appears close behind Jack._

_"Jack!" I smile. He runs to me but never reaches me in time._

_"You did not finish the dance, Genevieve Tyler. You are now eliminated." The android's eyes light up. In a flash I'm disintegrated._

_I wake up in a strangely lit place. I gasp as I see something come from around the corner._

_"How did you survive?" I back away from it. More join it._

_"We always survive. We are the Daleks!" It says, pushing me against the wall._

_"What're you gonna do, exterminate me? You know that won't work. It never does." I glare at them._

_"That is true, but we can exterminate _her_. She is a human." The first Dalek leads me to Rose._

_"Rose!" I gasp._

_"Genny, you too?"_

_"Yeah, but where's – " I'm cut off by the Daleks._

_"If you do not cooperate with us, she will be exterminated."_

_"Rose, I can't let you die for me. You are too valuable." I hug my friend. She reaches out a hand to stop me but I shake my head at her. She nods, tears in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, I step forward to the Daleks. "I am ready."_

_"Follow me." The other Daleks surround me. I look back at Rose._

_"I'll find a way to save you!" Rose calls. I smile sadly and leave the room. I am lead to the Emperor's room._

_"The halfling has arrived." He says, seemingly pleased._

_"What do you want with me?" I ask._

_"You are insurance." He replies simply. No sooner did he speak then something pierces my neck. I pass out and come to inside of the TARDIS, which is brightly lit. Rose helps me up._

_"The Doctor saved you from the time bubble you were trapped in and sent you back home with me." Her eyes glow bright yellow._

_"Rose, what did you do?" I look at her. The doors fly open._

_"Rose!" The Doctor asks her the same question._

_"I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked back at me." She explains. I hear an extermination ray from the next room and run to see who died. My eyes fill with tears._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I whisper, avoiding the Daleks. I can't make out what Rose is saying, but the Daleks vanishes in light as I watch. I rush forward and gently stroke Jack's head. I know he is dead. "I wish you were alive." I lean down and kiss his cold lips. At that moment, I feel warmth rush into him. He sits up, taking in a deep breath. Startled, I stand up._

_"Gen-Genny?" He says, slightly panting. I giggle and embrace him. He returns the gesture. We hear a whooshing of ancient engines._

_"The TARDIS!" We exclaim together and run full out to the sound. By the time we arrive, the TARDIS vanished._

_"Well then, guess it's just you and me alone here." I shrug._

_"Could be worse." He winks at me. I roll my eyes as he pulls me into a kiss._

**End of Flashback**

When she came to, all eyes were on her. Shaking her head to clear the fogginess, she stood up.

"Just a memory, nothing to worry about." She smiled, taking a deep breath. Jack looked at her closely as the Doctor and her father shrugged.

"Are you sure you're all right, Evie?" He asked.

"Absolutely tip-top shape!" She waved his concern away. The baby kicked inside her.

"We've been together for centuries, Evie. I _know_ when you're lying to me." He gave her a look. She bit her lip and sighed.

"You're the only one who understands me, Jack."

"That's why you married me." He smiled.

"Well, that's not the _only _reason why." She fell into his arms as the TARDIS shook violently.

"What the hell was that!" Jack exclaimed, holding Genevieve close.

"Space rubbish, I'm sure." The Doctor said, half attentive to them. The baby kicked more urgently.

"How long have I been pregnant for, Jack?" She asked.

"9 months, don't you remember?"

"I do _now._" She let out a yell at a huge contraction and then stopped. "Jack, my water broke!" She gave him a look. Without hesitating, he led her to the couch.

"What's going on over there?" The Doctor shouted out, looking up from his readings on the monitors. Genevieve's father walked towards her as Jack emerged from the back of the TARDIS with towels and a washbasin with water.

"She's going into labor, Doctor!" Jack held her hand. "It'll be fine, Evie, I promise. Just breathe with me." He held her gaze.

"Like we practiced?" She responded.

"Exactly like we did." He ripped a piece of his blue shirt off and cleared the sweat from her forehead and temples. Her brown hair was pasted to her tan face by sweat. "Doctor, I don't know how she can hold on!"

"It's so hard to find a good obstetrician or midwife training to be a gynecologist these days. Which would you prefer?" The Doctor asked, looking up from his readings as Genevieve let out another yell. "Right, no time for that. Back in a mo." He ran out of the TARDIS and returned a minute later, dragging a startled, middle aged, blonde woman with gray streaks inside.

"This is Doctor Bridget Carne. She's a gynecologist." The Doctor placed her in front of Genevieve.

"All right, then. Genevieve, is it?" She asked, once she regained her composure. Genevieve couldn't answer.

"Yes, That's her name." Jack said, not leaving Genevieve's side.

"Who are you, sir?" Dr. Carne asked.

"I'm her husband, Jack Harkness, and the father of her baby." He explained.

"Ah, well, let's not waste any more time with formalities. I'll check on my patient." Dr. Carne's head disappeared behind the towel over Genevieve's legs.

"Jack, I don't think I can hold out much longer."

"All right, you need to push. Now!" Dr. Carne said, from her legs. Genevieve panicked and didn't push.

"Genevieve, do it _now_!" She repeated.

"I can't! I'm too scared!" Genevieve burst into tears.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." Jack held her hand, soothing her. She nodded, calming down.

"You can do this. Now, push!" Genevieve did so, feeling an incredible pain. She heard herself screaming, and felt tears run down her face. She let out another yell, and sighed in relief. She heard a faint pulsing from her hearts.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Harkness." Dr. Carne said, cleaning the baby off. "You've given birth to a healthy girl!" She handed her to Genevieve. She looked down and saw her and Jack's baby. Their baby rested her head on Genevieve's chest. Genevieve felt both of her hearts melt; reminding her of the first time she met Jack.

"What are you going to name her?" Her father asked.

"Amelia. Amelia Rose." Genevieve sighed, before closing her eyes. Jack held Amelia in the crook of his left arm as he knelt beside Genevieve.

"Genny?" Jack asked, gently stroking her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Jack, stand back with our baby." She said, breathing softly.

"Genevieve, hold on. I just got used to your current regeneration."

"Better get used to this one then." Her body was engulfed in a bright yellow light. Seconds later, a rather plain brunette woman with blonde highlights in her hair sat upright, the glow leaving her tan skin.

"Genevieve, are you all right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Ooh, new voice. Sort of sexy, don't you think?" She stood up, wobbling slightly. "I'm taller and thinner, but not by much. Still, not too shabby." She ran into the back.

"Bubbly regeneration, isn't she?" The Doctor said, smiling.

"She's just high-spirited, that's all." Jack shrugged.

"Look at me! I've got curly hair!" She turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"So you do, Evie, but you're still my lovely wife." Jack took her hand in his free one.

"I know." She gasped, clutching her side and opened her mouth. A small burst of yellow energy escaped.

"You're still cooking. Come on, you must be hungry." The Doctor took her outside the TARDIS. Jack followed with her father and mother. Genevieve quickly found that chips were her favorite food; since it was the first food she tried. Everything else paled in comparison, according to her. Jack gave her Amelia.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that you can speak baby now. Cool, huh?" The Doctor smiled at her.

"Of course! Amelia said she loves you, Jack, and she's hungry." Genevieve went back inside the TARDIS.

"Ooookay then." Jack looked at Genevieve's father.

"It's the correct translation, but you'd better get used to it because living with a Time Lord can be hard work."

"But I wouldn't trade her for anything or anyone else."

"I wouldn't expect you to. If you did, I'd throw you into a black hole."

"_Father!_" Genevieve gave him a look.

"Dear, I was only joking." He assured her.


End file.
